This invention relates to an impact apparatus and, in particular, to an impact apparatus for providing an indicia or measure of the impact applied to the apparatus.
In the training of athletes, particularly those involved in contact sports such as, for example, boxing, football, and karate, it is important to be able to assess the punching power of the athlete and how it improves with continued training. To meet this need, a variety of impact devices or pads have been developed which permit impact power to be gauged. Many of these devices, however, depend upon mechanical linkages and other complicated structures. Furthermore, these devices often do not rapidly recover after an impact, making them undesirable for use where a rapid succession of impacts is to be measured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide animpact apparatus which does not suffer from the above disadvantages.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an impact apparatus which uses a minimum of mechanical parts and is less expensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an impact apparatus which has a rapid recovery time and thus can be used to measure the impact of a rapid succession of blows.